We have been investigating skin diseases in patients using multiple approaches. This included studying linear inflammatory dermatoses, skin diseases arising in patients with immunosuppression, and skin adverse events related to cancer treatments. Specifically, we are investigating skin tumors arising in patients taking a novel cancer immunotherapy fusion protein as well as immune related adverse events related to immuno-oncology agents. Skin adverse events related to targeted anti-cancer agents are also of interest. These investigations are done in parallel with the clinical management of the patients' complaints. Approaches include analyzing clinical biospecimens, conducting retrospective chart reviews, and developing novel therapeutic approaches.